


a' malavita in Ohio

by NicoNthe9ers



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler Joseph, Gang, Gun Violence, How Do I Tag, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Smut, Top Josh Dun, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoNthe9ers/pseuds/NicoNthe9ers
Summary: la mia primia ffanfic
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

josh te preg Tyler mugula mentre il suo ragazzo lo「cosa sessuale」si proprio na' zoccl gli sussura Josh nell'orecchio po si sentono degli spari perche sono in una gang e tutto ad un tratto tyler sanguna continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler è mortò continua...


	3. Chapter 3

mo' song nu' fantàsm ammò Tyler sorride ampiamente e inizia a limonarsi Josh

Josh prova a stringerli una natica ma la sua mano passa attraverso mannaggia Sam gennaro e mo' comm ma chiavià Josh singhiozza


	4. Chapter 4

nun pòzzo cchiu' infilàrt e' mie dità in culo iija ma còs'è sta stronzàt A' MALAVITA N'ERA COSA DA FA' Josh strilla agonizzato 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mado uagnù vedete sto update lungo solo per voi

scusà si song morto sè sbuffa Tyler con sguardo furioso le sue parole sono sarcastiche dovrèst essèrl Josh prova a tirargli un pugno ma Tyler è n fantasma quindi gli passa attraverso ughh Josh si lamenta è statà na' ideà toja e' far partè e' na' gàng gli ricorda Tyler nun me avrebbèr sparàt fossìm statì bravì uagliune io nun teng sceltò e' esserè malo o' song natò Josh se ne va tutto cazzuto sgravto


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tema natale proprio perchè siamo in questi periodo va solo io le faccio sye cose amaetemi

buòn natalè amore mij Titler guarda verso il cielo con tristezza e beve un sorso della sua Raffo vurria ca' fossì qui a strizzàrm e' capezzl nata vota sospira Tyler

ok beh aggia finii ca' dice a se' stesso e si prende una porzione di pasta al forno

finito di mangiare l'intera cazzo di teglia se ne va a letto e improvvisamente sente del calore dietro di se

song io piccirì famm allargàr o' toje bucò strètt ghigna Josh

C'E' STA IL SECKS NEL PROSSIMO CAPITOL


	7. Chapter 7

OK ALLORA N'ATTIMO TYLER è QUELLO MORTO MA è IL MIO PREFERITO SUCSA JOSHIE QUNDI IN REALTà JOSH è MORTO NON VI FATE DOMANDE IO SONG L'AUTORE

MO STE N'ALTRO UPDATE OK


	8. Chapter 8

oddiò song diventàt 'na chiavica teng bisògn e' radèrm Tyler va in bagno e iniza a spalmarsi la schiuma da barba in faccia ma ad un tratto spunta Josh dal nulla

tyler urla matto furioso e si gira di scatto facendo spiaccicare della schiuma sul muro

ma e' cazz steje facènd naggia San giuseppe grida Josh

me aie chiammat cu o' nomè e' nu' altrò Tyerl piange afferrando la lametta

chi cazzo è giusepp!!!!!!!!!!!!

a/n: ciao raga scusate se aggiorno in ritardo ma sta conenssione de killemurt ve male pe syt cazzo di videolezioni non odiatemi <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHHAHA PERCHè NON LA SMETTO

giusèpp nun è nisciuno piccirì 

ok ma micà chiamì o' toje futurò màrit de 4 annì cu nu' altrò nomè senz motivò urla Tyler e lancia la lametta al fantasma di Josh

nun fa' a' vittìm perchè ca' song io chello mortò nun teng chièst io e' far partè de na' gàng dice Josh alzando gli occhi al cielo

nun eri accussì arrabbiàt quann te o' stavò succhiànd accussì fort ca te teng quasì staccàt o' prepuziò pèrò!!!!

inchia ero incazzàt ppe i 16 puntì ca' me hannò dovutò mettèr

bastà cambiàr argomènt chi è giusèpp

l'hò conosciùt quann stavò consegnànd e' pizzè a Scampia, ok isso è buonò e nun me forzà a far partè di gàng!!!

beh mo' song na' lesbìc e mo' song impegnàt cu na' uagliona vabbuò?!?!?!? grida Tyler per far ingelosire Josh

è probabilmènt bruttà comm e' toje palle !!

Tyler gli si lancia addosso ma visto che Josh è n fantasma in caso te lo fossi dimenticato cade rovinosamente passandogli attraverso e sbatte la testa sul parquet e si crea una pozza di sangue intorno

\------------ ||-// -----------

PARTE DUE

\------------ ||-// -----------

oke so entrambi morti mo


	10. LA FINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> règa siamo finalmente arrivati al CAPITOLO FINALE, tutto cio mi ha cambiato e sono una persona nuova, grazie per aver partecipato alla mia noia, magari ci rivedermo

kittamuort nun ci pòzzo crederè, è colpà si toja song mort! Urla impaurito Tyler

è colpà si toja IO song mort! Urla Josh ncazzato

ma perchè te lamènt mo' simme entràmb in Paradiso sbuffa Josh

ACCUSI' NUN ME POZZ' MANCO SPARA' NU' MARGIALE! Tyler prova ad uccidere Jish ma sono morti entrambi e non possono morire un'altra volta

si ca' puo' guard Josh inizia ad abbassarsi i pantaloni ed infila una mano nelle mutande Gesù però entra

AH! CRISTO SANTO Josh grida e si rialza i suoi pantaloni spettrali

si chello è o' mi nom Gesù tira un'occhiata a Josh

oh mie dio me scusì tantu Josh si pulisce le mani sul pantalone e cerca di stringere la mano a Gesù

no gràzie. dice Gesù schifato

Tyler si mette a ridere perchè Josh è stato schifato via perfino da Gesù Cristo

beh ora che siamo entrambi morti dobbiamo continuare a fare del nostro meglio

\----

3 ANNI DOPO!!!

Josh e Tyler ora hanno due bellissime bimbe e un cane e sono moolto felici

fin


	11. Chapter 11

PERCHE' HA 28 HITS E 1 KUDOS MA ANDATE A FARE QUALOCSA DI SOCIALMENTE UTILE INVECE DI STAR QUI


End file.
